Refuge
by SilenceOnMars
Summary: In Nemesis' wake, Gingka, Chris, King, and Tsubasa team up to help bring refuge to the wounded bladers of Japan. It's a long journey, following a path from Metal City to the coast; one disaster after another strikes the rescuers. Ryuga shows up again, adding another variable to the equation; when Madoka joins the team, things get even more complicated. Post-Fury, pre-Shogun.
1. Gone Too Far

After Metal Fury, when the world was still kinda fallen apart, a big team of WBBA people went out to help the survivors of the huge global trauma Nemesis caused and eventually rebuild Beyblade. The rest stayed in their hometown to help out there, nevermind all the people from the World Championships who were trying to help out in THEIR communities.

A lot of people have been separated; over the course of this story, between stories of the refuge team, I hope to cover other characters. These include Madoka, Sophie and Wales, and hopefully others.

Now, where to begin, where to begin...

Aha. I think in Metal City.

The song Stars belongs to Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.

* * *

~Madoka's POV~

_I lit a fire with what you left behind_

_And it burned wild and climbed the mountainside_

It's so unnaturally quiet here.

Dad's busy as always in the shop, but I got so used to having Gingka and the others here with me that the silence is making my hair stand up.

_I followed your ashes into outer space_

_I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place_

For awhile it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I'm worried about them all. Ryo sent a team out to work on rebuilding, somewhere close to Nagoya I think; we haven't heard back from them yet. It's been two weeks.

Tsubasa, Gingka, Chris, and King led some other bladers out to recover survivors. I have no reason to be worried. I know they can be responsible if they try. I know they've faced worse. After Nemesis, what does anyone have to be afraid of anymore? But it doesn't stop me from worrying. Gingka is reckless sometimes. I hope he doesn't lead them into danger.

_I can't look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

It's cool out tonight, and I sit by the window on the first floor of the B-Pit. I can hear Dad in the basement, throwing stuff around.

There are so many things I wonder that I have no way of knowing. Where are they? What are they doing? Who have they saved so far? Are they all still all right?

Many times in the past two weeks I have been tempted to rent a car from the dealership and head off towards Nagoya on my own, but I know I can't do that. My place is here.

There are so many bladers who need help right now, people whose beyblades couldn't handle the star force zipping through them. Not all of them are strong like Gingka. Dad is swamped with customers and if I leave he will have nobody to help him.

_Stars, up on Heaven's boulevard_

_If I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_I_

_I can't look at the stars_

The thought is still tempting.

I could easily have gone with them, but what would I do? I can't use a beyblade to save my life, much less other people's. I don't have the strength to lift fallen doors and walls and bladers. I'm no use as a medic. It is best to step back for awhile and let them do their job.

Sometimes I regret not having learned to beyblade, like the others did; instead I was too obsessed with maintenance, like Dad. But often-times it turned out for the better.

_All those times we looked up at the sky_

_Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly_

That journey unfurled my wings too far. I should be happy to be back here with Dad and at home, instead of out there.

I used to not like adventure as much. When someone got hurt, I would panic inside. When two bladers started a fierce battle and yelled at each other, I would get upset. How have I changed so much? I feel like a piece from the wrong puzzle.

_And now I'm all alone in the dark of night_

_And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light _

Dad clomps up the stairs with his big shoes. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He comes to the window and sits by me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Little girl, you are always thinking. What about?"

"I miss my friends. I'm worried about them."

_I can't look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

"So your old Papa wasn't enough company for you?" He teases.

"No, Dad, I just worry that they got into trouble out there or something."

"I bet they're out there wondering the same thing about you."

I have to smile.

"Look up there, little girl; what do you see?"

_Stars, up on Heaven's boulevard_

___If I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

"The constellations."

"Which ones are out tonight?"

I count them silently. Orion, Pegasus, Taurus, Aries, Pisces, Cetus, Aquarius, Cancer. I can't see them all from where we are, but I know they're there in this Autumn season. I recite them by heart, and Dad nods.

"Chris, Gingka, Benkei, Hyouma, Ryutaro, Sophie, Wales, Hikaru, and you, little girl. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those your constellations up there?"

"Yes."

"Each of you has a beyblade. Each beyblade holds a piece of the constellation in it. You're all in the same sky, Madoka, and you're all connected. You're not alone."

"I don't have a connection with my beyblade like the others do."

"Hm. Cancer, or Gasher, is normally a beginner's bey. Right?"

I nod.

"But it's still up there. It may be a pretty small constellation, but it's got its own part of the sky like all the others."

Dad stands and kisses the top of my head, and then he leaves.

I know he's right. I smile. Dad always cheers me up.

Somewhere, I know, the team will look up at the sky tonight, and they might not think of me. But I'll be there. And even in the daytime, the stars are there; we just can't see them. That's the way it is with the team. We'll always be together even if we're miles apart.


	2. Crazy Lucky

Noowwwww, time to check on the rescue team! I hope y'all like this chapter. I was thinking about how Tsubasa cut his hair in Zero-G and ended up with a plot bunny.

This one's not a songfic. Probably one of the ones about the rescue team will be, but most of the song/poem fics will be set about the other characters, the non-rescue characters. (Think of the chapters as being in two different worlds: rescue-world and city-world.) Gingka is not a character I normally write for - as was Madoka, for that matter - so bear with me.

* * *

~Gingka's POV~

We left Nagoya almost as soon as we got there - has it really been only a couple weeks since we left Metal City? We've been travelling nonstop. It's like our feet touched the precious ground of home for an instant and then went running off again.

Tsubasa's voice comes over the thunder: "Get it coming a little faster. We may not have much time left."

We're lucky.

Since the battle with Nemesis, Mother Nature's been overcompensating. Tides got somehow messed up, and the earth's plates are shifting once every few hours; tsunamis and earthquakes are ravaging a lot of places. And Japan isn't exactly landlocked, if you know what I mean. Weather got messed up real bad too. We're facing an extreme lightning storm right now.

We're so lucky.

We found a huge clearing. Tsubasa says in a lightning storm like this, when you're camping outside like we are, you have to steer clear of the trees. We can't use the tents because the tops of them have metal poles. This is a dry lightning storm, so there's no rain. We are all in a huge line, passing supplies back from the old campsite to the new one.

I look back over my shoulder. Tsubasa looks agitated, but he is trying not to show it. He's had that look on his face many times these past few days.

"That's all of it!" comes Chris's voice from the front of the line, a couple hundred yards away. All our stuff is spread low to the ground, tarps over the metal objects. We troop into the clearing and, as per instructions, lie on our bellies on the big lumpy mass of camping junk. As long as we stay low, Tsubasa says, lightning should not get us.

In a normal thunderstorm, I would think he was being paranoid. But this is like the mother of all lightning storms. Bolts are coming down over and over and over. Nothing near us has been hit yet.

Like I said, we're lucky.

Tsubasa counts heads as we go by. I hear him whispering names and numbers, and then the flow of people stops. He peers into the woods, like he was expecting somebody else, and I think quickly.

Yes! I know who's missing. Keith and Jason. Agents from America who came in to work with our team. Tsubasa sent them to get firewood before the storm started. This was a bad idea. When you send someone to get firewood, something bad always happens.

Tsubasa blows the emergency whistle three times fast. Pause. Then again.

I am on my belly near the middle of the clearing, between a couple of duffel bags. The lightning bolts are getting bigger.

_Tweettweettweet_

No footsteps, no voices calling. How far did they go?

_Tweettweettweet_

_Tweettweettweet_

Several more of our team have their whistles, joining Tsubasa's calls. I am so glad for the whistles. I lift my own and join the cacophony of shrieking.

After the seventh whistle set, Tsubasa raises a hand for the others to be silent. This is our cue to give Keith and Jason a chance to answer.

Silence.

Tsubasa is about to raise his whistle again when a huge crack of lightning surges down about a half mile away, and then we hear a roaring sound, like flames.

And then:

_TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET_

Back-to-back. Distress calls. I bet Keith and Jason are right at the edge of that fire.

Our luck's run out, apparently.

The already-tense muscles in Tsubasa's shoulders stand rigid like rocks under his vest. He takes a few slow steps towards the edge of the clearing, and then whirls to face us. I am on my feet before he even knows what he's going to say, Chris right beside me. He gives us a grateful look and we grab first-aid kits and follow him. King will stay and watch over the others, and if we need someone to carry people, we have our whistles. (Thank goodness for the whistles!)

When we reach him, Tsubasa stands on the edge of a massive electrical wildfire. No water's going to be able to put this one out. _Forbid that it would ever hit the river,_ I think. If it hits the river...

I got no time to think. Tsubasa lifts his whistle, and we join him.

_Tweet! Tweet!_ Two long blows. _Indicate your position._

_TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET__TWEET_

"They're somewhere in there", Tsubasa murmurs. "Chris, come with me. Gingka, you stay here." He and Chris plunge fearlessly into the fire. They both carry thick fire-safety blankets to protect their clothes; if the blankets catch fire, they can just toss them off.

I feel so lucky to be working with such brave and selfless bladers. It just makes me so proud, even at a time like this.

I count to 500, and then blow on my whistle. _Tweet. Tweet. _If I get a distress call, I'm calling for King.

_Tweeeeeeeeet._

One long, things are going okay.

I start counting again, but before I'm halfway done, Chris bursts from the fire with Keith. Jason follows. Chris falls on the ground away from the raging fire, which is spreading the opposite direction, following the crazy wind.

"We're amazingly fortunate. No burns, Keith just sprained an ankle. We managed to hide in a cave", Jason explains.

Where's Tsubasa? I barely hear Jason as my eyes search the flames for him.

_Tweet. Tweet._ I send a question into the fire.

_Tweeeeeeeeeeet_

He's insisting he's okay. (I know an insistent whistle call when I hear one.) And then, after another count to sixty, he breaches the wall of flame.

For a moment I see not Tsubasa, but some fiery spirit of the woods; he stands bathed in a halo of fire, which clings to his hair and flares out around him. His eyes are closed, his eyelashes are singed; he stumbles towards us and then falls.

Chris grabs a fire blanket and bats at Tsubasa's hair 'til the fire is out. He checks for a pulse.

"We need to get him to a hospital."

Tsubasa, who risked an electrical fire to prevent casualties, now IS the casualty. What a cruelly ironic world.

His motionless figure on the ground groans when our hands touch him; his skin is hot to my fingers. He is in a bad way. Chris and I lift him and carry him back out to the clearing.

"Hey King, you know that emergency Jeep out by the road?...We might need it..."

* * *

Driving through a lightning storm was a living, breathing nightmare. I swear we were about dead by the time we reached the hospital. Chris drove, and even then I was scared half out of my mind.

We wait in the lobby an hour before the nurse tells us he's awake. There'll be some burn scars on his back from where his hair caught fire, they say. I coulda told you years ago that that hair was a liability.

Chris and I walk into the hospital room, and he smiles at us; he looks terribly tired.

"You're in a bad way", Chris comments.

"I noticed. Check this out." He flicks a strand of hair at us. It now hangs about an inch off his shoulders, and from the looks of it he wouldn't even let them cut off all the burnt. The ends of his hair are burnt black.

"Love your new fashion", I tell him. We sit down. We need to make a plan. Can't pay for a hotel to stay here in town with him, can't leave the team squatting in the woods. We'll surely run out of supplies before the next planned stop. Do we go on without him?

"How are the others? Nothing bad happened?"

"No." King called on the walkie-talkies not ten minutes ago and assured us they were doing peachy. "Nothing but you."

This draws a laugh out of him a little.

"What should we do?" Chris asks him. "We haven't got anywhere to stay, and we'll be completely out of food and fresh water before we reach the next drop site."

"I know. You're going to have to go ahead; let me catch up."

"Gingka could stay here with you. That way you won't be alone."

Tsubasa shakes his head; knew he wouldn't go for it. "Gingka's got to go with you. I survived by myself for most of my life. I'm not gonna stop now." He gives us a wry smile. "The show must go on."

"I'll call Ryo and tell him what happened."

"Just don't call Madoka. She'll be out of her mind if you do."

Madoka. I hated having to leave her and Masamune behind; it seems like the team's not complete without them. Come to think of it, we left a lot of people behind. Greater good, and all that.

"Go back to the others. I'm sure King is going crazy trying to handle all those people."

"Feel better", we tell him as we exit. Outside, the lightning storm has stopped. I smell something burnt in the air, but I can't see any fire. Looks like someone came and put the forest fire out; must've done. It doesn't look like it spread too far.

Back at the campsite, King and the others are waiting. It's dawn, after all, and at dawn it's time to go. Everything's packed up on everyone's back, and they look determined. As Tsubasa said, the show must go on.


	3. On the Road Again

And we flash back to Tsubasa in the hospital after the rescue team leaves him behind.

* * *

~Tsubasa's POV~

When you spend a lot of time in a place like this, you lose your breath. The walls start closing in and the sheets feel like they're choking you. You take them off at the risk of freezing to death because of your poor circulation...

Or maybe that's just me. I don't know. But I'm tired of being here. They tell me to stay in bed; I'm tired of staying in bed. As soon as they turn their backs I'm up and out of bed, pacing at the window. I can't stop touching my hair.

It's gone, all gone.

I keep having to push it back from my face, keep it behind my shoulders, but it won't _stay_.

Outside the window used to be a drab grey skyline, but now it seems like freedom to me. They say stay, stay until you heal, but I am _healed_. I am fine. I have survived worse. They locked this door after the last time I wandered out; they told me I had to _stay put__._

The rescue team is long, long gone by now. It's been about a week and a half. I feel so lonely.

I am so busy looking out the window at _nothing_ that I don't hear the commotion in the hallway. I don't hear when people slam into each other, I don't hear them yell, I don't hear any of it until a young orderly busts into my door, fumbles with the lock, runs inside, slams the door shut.

I turn. I gasp. I swear that looks just like -

It is. It's Ryuga. I thought he was dead. I thought he disappeared.

For some reason I am not surprised. I don't ask questions. Storm Pegasus returned to earth after a time; Why shouldn't Ryuga have? Why is he dressed like an orderly?

"Why are you wearing scrubs?"

"Eh, Tsubasa, why are you in the hospital!? When did you get that RIDICULOUS haircut!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"

"I don't have time for dumb questions. I've got to leave." He turns and peers out the foggy glass window in my door. "Any second now", he murmurs.

I have to jump on this. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me with you", I insist. "You're dressed as an orderly. Get me out and nobody will bat an eye."

"Why should I!? I have very important things that I need to get done, Tsubasa. I can't have you tagging along."

"Just get me out and I'll go away."

He surveys me. I am struck (again) with how ridiculous I look. I am wearing a hospital gown. My hair barely brushes my chin. I haven't brushed it since...this morning, I guess. It's got to look terrible.

"I can't bring you out on the street looking like that. And you're attached to a bag of...what is that?"

I rip out the IV without flinching. "Satisfied?"

"You need clothes."

I snatch the duffel bag from under the bed and shake it at him. He smacks his head against the door. "Fine. Just be quick about it."

I change in the little bathroom attached to the hospital room. Clean clothes. I should have done this days ago.

"I see you're wearing the same thing you've worn for the past three years. You have a terrible sense of style, Tsubasa. I mean, that haircut - "

"Just quit it about the haircut. That's why I'm in the hospital."

"No kidding."

"Can we please just go?"

He looks out the window in the door and mumbles under his breath. "Can't see anything out this. How's this even pass for glass!?"

"It's probably shatterproof. So the residents don't break it and hurt themselves."

He pokes it. "Shatterproof, my foot. I don't care if he's out there or not. Let's go."

Ryuga takes off at an alarmingly quick pace down the hallway. I follow. "If who's out there?"

"Nobody." He continues to trot. I suppose 'trot' would be the most accurate word for that little half-walk half-jog of his.

I puff to keep up with his pace. All that time spent in the hospital...I'm rusty.

He slows when we reach the lobby. I'm so out of breath. He throws open a nearby closet and yanks out a wheelchair.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Nobody brings patients outside the hospital without a wheelchair. It's regulation."

"How do you know so much about hospitals?"

He doesn't pay attention to me. He's too busy trying to get the wheelchair to unfold. He mutters and fiddles with it and finally he kicks it.

"Augh!" Hopping on one foot, he growls under his breath. Quietly I push the button on the side. I can't believe he didn't notice it before. He glares at me and I sit in the wheelchair.

"I can't believe this", he mutters as the wheels start rolling. I hear a limp in his gait. "I'm the one who just about broke my foot and you're the one in the wheelchair."

"It was your idea", I point out.

"Where are you taking that patient, Mr, uh..." The woman at the lobby desk reads Ryuga's nametag. "...Joe?"

"He needs sunshine, and, er, birds", says Ryuga. "Birds and sunshine. The doctor said he needs birds and sunshine."

The woman lets us go. Is birds a viable reason? Why birds?

He shoves the wheelchair roughly around the corner of the hospital and I manage to hop out before it crashes into the wall. In the daylight, he looks suddenly very tired. He is unsteady under his feet, and purple half-moons arc under his eyes. He rubs his face vigorously, trying to wake himself up.

"Coffee. I need coffee. Bye."

"Wait!" I yell, and take off after him as he jogs down the sidewalk. "I need coffee too!" I have not had coffee in forever. They were afraid the caffeine would react with my medicine.

"Oh, good, because I'm about out of money."

"What?"

"You owe me."

* * *

I feel so free. I can feel sunlight on my face again. And birds. I can hear birds. They sound nice.

Okay, so maybe birds WERE a viable excuse to get me out of the hospital.

The sun is warm, but not uncomfortably so. I hear a breeze in the trees and I feel cars rushing by the sidewalk where we sit. Ryuga is drinking his coffee through a coffee stirrer.

"Why didn't you just ask for a straw?"

"Straws are for losers."

I glance down puzzledly at my own coffee, iced of course, with a straw sticking out the lid. "Take it back."

"Nah." He smirks coolly at me.

I glare and slowly remove the straw from my coffee, throwing it in the trash. I am no loser. I pick up the cup and down the rest of the coffee in one gulp. "NOW who's a loser!?"

Ryuga spews black coffee into the bushes. "WHAT did you do that for!?"

I am taken aback. "I don't follow. What's the big deal?"

"That can seriously mess with your medication. You probably shouldn't have had coffee in the first place."

"I'm perfectly fine", I say, throwing my arms out in exasperation. Why can't anyone listen to me? "Anyway, I've got to get going." I head down the sidewalk. He falls into step beside me. "It turns out I'm going your way", he says.

I feel so happy to be on my way again.


	4. Fight or Flight

~Tsubasa's POV~

Travel wears away at your heart after awhile. Things get tedious. It's better than being in a hospital, I supposed.

But Ryuga was right; the coffee did not help. I feel jittery and out of sorts, even a day later. My caffeine tolerance plummeted, it must've done. This morning is the first since we left and I can't think straight.

I bend over to pull up one of my boots; my hands fumble with the top and I can't grip it properly. I bend over further. This is a mistake. The burnt skin on my back splits up my spine and I fall over without a sound.

Ryuga's not here - he went to the river. I don't feel like moving. Another caffeine-induced shudder runs thorough me. Wow, leaves. Lots of them. A forest, wow, I'm in a forest, I haven't been in a forest in such a long time...

* * *

~Ryuga's POV~

Ah, great. You leave the guy alone for half a minute and he manages to hurt himself again.

I told him the caffeine was no good, I told him and told him. I shake my head.

Lifting him up off the ground and half-carrying him is no large feat. He lost a lot of weight in the hospital. The burnt crust on his back has split open under his shirt; I can feel it. He doesn't seem to be bleeding too much.

I tell myself I'm walking away from the last town because that was his wish, because he doesn't want to go back to the hospital and because his team needs him. It's really because I've been seen there now, I don't want to get caught. I've cut it close too many times already.

Tsubasa's not in any critical condition, I try to tell myself, but I feel a little bad. I could just go back, leave him at the hospital without getting seen. I could wait 'til night.

But I know I've got to keep moving, and he needs to get back to his team. He will heal without the hospital. I know how to take care of him. I need to stay under the trees or He'll kill me. Then we'll be worse off.

* * *

~Madoka's POV~

Fight or flight?

I feel lonely here. I could choose to fight my own beating heart. Or I could fly to where I feel like I need to be.

I pace the small room. I hold a piece of paper in my hand that decides my fate. I can choose to use it or I can choose to shred it.

It is a bus ticket to Nagoya. From there I can find my own way. My father has called Gingka and found his location; they will wait for me at a designated campsite.

That is only if I choose to go.

I just got home. Can I leave Metal City behind when there are so many people who need me? On the other hand, can I stay here and risk breaking my own heart? I need to be with the team. When I was here before I was trapped. I need to be on the move. I need to feel like I'm making a difference.

Dad appreciates my help, but many times I am just underfoot. It's a known fact that the team needs me more. They need my support and they need my knowledge.

Dad gifted me with this ticket. He bought it himself. He wants me to be happy. He's my father; of course that's what he wants. He's missed me, these past years while I've been gone. But he understands what it's like to miss something. Someone.

Gingka is on the other end of the cell phone. He's waiting for an answer. His phone is on speaker; King and Chris are listening in on the call with bated breath.

"Madoka?" they say.

"I'm still here. I'm trying to decide."

"If you want to stay with your dad, we understand", says Gingka. "We're all right. We don't really require you to survive."

It may sound insulting, but he's doing his best.

"I know. I just feel so on edge here. Like I'm waiting for something to happen. I'm more stressed being idle than I would be if I were busy."

Gingka is probably nodding on the other end. He tends to forget that I can't hear it when he nods.

"But I don't want to leave Dad."

Presumably, more nodding. "I know what it's like to miss my dad too, Madoka. Stay there if you want to. We'll be OK."

Still, I worry. I know Tsubasa isn't with them right now. Surely Chris knows a thing or two about being in the wilderness, but he's been on his own; he has no team experience. Gingka and King lose their heads way too often, getting overexcited about things and going in the wrong direction.

I take a deep breath. I'll be sacrificing either way that I go. I choose to go with the team. They need me right now more than Dad does.

"I'm coming", I tell them.

I can't hear it, but I know they're smiling on the other end.


	5. Butterflies

~Madoka's POV~

Trees, trees, trees. And more trees. Oh, did I mention the trees!?

There is nothing but trees here! I haven't come across a single human being! Gingka and the others gave me their coordinates and I'm following directions but it is such a long journey.

Also, the trees. Good grief.

It is me, alone with my thoughts, my duffel bag, and the sky.

And the trees.

Good grief.

I could call Gingka to send somebody to come and get me; I'm only a couple hours' walk to the campsite. But I don't want to bother them just for the sake of human company.

All that evaporates when I hear voices. Did they send somebody, then!? I turn in the direction of the noise and I can see Tsubasa through the trees. Tsubasa? I thought he was in the hospital at Nagoya! I would've gone to visit him but I didn't have time; I had to get going before it gets dark.

I start to walk towards him, and then I stop short. For the source of the other voice is somebody I thought I would never see again. For a second I feel like I'm going to faint; and then I stagger on. Tsubasa hears me; he looks up and then he smiles.

My first words to him:

"Oh, Tsubasa, your _hair!_" Idiot, idiot, idiot. Best greeting ever. Good going, Madoka.

His smile dissipates. "You're the one with the mullet. Nice to see you too."

Wordlessly I point to Ryuga, and Tsubasa nods. Ryuga, however, seems offended by my finger and attempts to move away. Unfortunately he runs into a tree. Trees. Good grief.

"Yes, evidently he's still alive", Tsubasa sighs. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you out here, though."

"Same to you! I thought you were in the hospital", I shoot back. "Did you break out, or something?"

Ryuga and Tsubasa exchange looks. "Or something", answers Tsubasa. Ryuga rubs his bruised face with a hurt look at me.

"Where are you guys headed?" I ask, deciding to ignore their escapades.

"We're going to join up with the rescue team", Tsubasa says. Evidently Ryuga did not know this. "Wait...I didn't know that was the plan! I thought we were just going to walk until we got somewhere!"

"No, actually, Ryuga, that's why I, er...left the hospital in the first place."

"More people?" whispers Ryuga in distress.

"You don't have to come", Tsubasa says. "I'm sure that would be a less dramatic way to go about this whole thing."

Ryuga paces around the little clearing and rubs his face agitatedly, and then sighs. He takes his circlet off his head and turns it in his hands, then throws it into the forest. His hair falls over his forehead. "I'll go."

* * *

~Ryuga's POV~

Why did I agree to this? Why did I agree to come? I don't know anybody in that camp who will be happy to see me.

I rummage through my duffel bag. I wonder if I still have a bottle of hair dye in here somewhere. I probably threw it all out a couple of years ago, but it won't hurt to look.

There is none. Anyhow, it's for the better. I swore I would never dye my hair again.

I try to walk slow. The slower we get there, the better.

I shouldn't go, but I need to. If I can gain the trust of this little party in the woods, maybe they'll provide some extra protection. Maybe it'll make for a good alias. They'll never look for me if in a large group of people. They know I'm a loner. It's the perfect place to hide.

I try to tell myself I don't feel guilty. But I know myself too well; it's a lie. Years ago I would have risked these people's safety for my own in a heartbeat. Now for some reason I am actually thinking about somebody other than myself.

How annoying.

* * *

~Tsubasa's POV~

I am a bit shaken. I didn't expect Madoka to be out here. She was so out of context that for a second I felt like I was floating away.

As we walk along, there is a small smile on her face. I can hear Ryuga behind us, with both his and my duffel bags. He didn't want me to carry mine because he knows I reopened my wounds. I would be a gentlemen and take Madoka's bag for her except for that reason.

Madoka looks up at the birds around us and grins widely. She's excited. When I see her smile, a flutter builds up in my gut. I thought I outgrew this a long time ago. Maybe I'm just hungry.


	6. Regrouping

~Gingka's POV~

I have been pacing the edge of this dumb clearing for about the past two hours. Chris tells me I ought to calm down. I figure about an hour more of this and I'll wear a row down into the ground.

Chris says it'll take Madoka awhile to get here, and I ought to maybe get some sleep; now I can see why Tsubasa gets so stressed out. But I can't sleep. I worry about Madoka. I know she's tough, but she's my best friend. I expect she'll be OK, but my brain will not listen to my mind. Or maybe my mind will not listen to my brain. Madoka would know if she were here.

I swear I have memorised every single knot in this old pine tree. I finally made myself quit walking around and I'm just staring at a tree like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Then I hear footsteps. All the rest of the team are at the campfire watching Chris make dinner. (He's a surprisingly good cook.) I know it's not them making the footsteps. Man, is it getting dark out here or what? I peer into the shadows beyond the trees and can make out three figures walking towards us.

The first one is Madoka, but there are two people with her. They've kidnapped her! I just know it! I grab my beyblade and aim into the darkness. "Come out with your hands up!" I yell.

"Calm down, Gingka, it's just us", she calls, and she and Tsubasa emerge into the slightly-lighter edge of the clearing. The third figure hangs back.

"Madoka!" I give her a big hug. Then I give Tsubasa a small hug. "I thought you were still in the hospital", I tell him.

"Nope." No matter how gentle I was he still winces when I hug him. I'll just bet he jumped out the second story window into a strategically placed mattress. But I won't say anything. If he's ready to be part of this team, I'm ready to give its charge over to him, for real.

Then Tsubasa turns and beckons to the guy in the trees. The guy shakes his head and Madoka makes an irritated noise. She goes into the forest and drags him out.

For a second I think they got some guy to dress up so they could fool around with us. Before I even realise it, my bey is in the launcher and aimed at him. Ryuga may have given his star fragment over to Kenta in the end, but he still draws a hostile response from me, assuming that this isn't an illusion or something.

Ryuga throws up his arms to shield his face. "Don't shoot that thing at me. I come in peace", he mutters from behind his arms.

I look to Tsubasa for guidance. "Don't launch it, Gingka", he warns. "Put it down. We have a lot to talk about. Just bear with us for now, will you?"

So we drag logs over to the edge of the campfire, away from the clearing. One look from me and King knows to leave us be. I don't take my eyes off Ryuga the whole time, still wary. His hair is all falling down over his forehead. He looks so different. So tired.

Tsubasa relates their story, but omits the part about how he got out of the hospital. He doesn't tell; I won't ask. For some reason it seems fitting that Ryuga is still alive. Storm Pegasus came back, after all; a WBBA agent out in Greenland found it and gave it to his son.

After Tsubasa tells me what happened, he glares at me and reminds me how he said not to tell Madoka that he was in the hospital.

"I told her anyway because if she found out I hadn't told her, she's be even more upset", I explain.

"I'm right here, you know...guys?" Madoka is severely failing at trying to get into this conversation.

"What are we going to do about HIM?" I ask, pointing at Ryuga. He crosses his arms. "I happen to exist as well." Once again, he fails.

"Ryuga will stay with us for the time being", says Tsubasa firmly. He stands and starts to walk towards the campfire. I hurry to walk beside him, matching his brisk but weary pace.

"But - but, Tsubasa! He's -"

"I know very well where he's been", Tsubasa tells me. "I got a second chance. He deserves the same thing."

"But this is like...the fifth chance!"

"Gingka, the whole world is starting over. I don't know why you would deny anybody that, at a time like this. He carried me halfway through the forest. Besides, he could be an asset." He breaks off as we reach the circle of rescuers. They all grin and say hi to him, patting him on the back. Verbally, of course, not physically. It's good to see him back, blah, blah.

* * *

~Tsubasa's POV~

So good to be back! So good!

I woke this morning to the sweet, clear, early morning air. Birds were singing and they still are. The trees stretch overhead. My team follows me as we go along the given path to the next drop site.

These things make me happy, but the thing that really puts a spring in my step is Madoka. If there's one thing I know for sure right now, yesterday's butterflies weren't from hunger. Her smile makes mine all the wider.

I try to shake it off and concentrate. I feel like a kid again, crushing on somebody. I need to focus. But right now it seems that focus is an impossible and irrelevant thing.


	7. Floating Awkwardly

~Tsubasa's POV~

The other guys are weirded out at first about Ryuga being here, but they eventually just ignore him. I get the feeling he likes it just fine that way.

At noon, we stop at a river. It's hot today, and everybody has been complaining; I told them once we break out of the trees onto the coast, it will be better. They are excited at the prospect of the river. They wander around on the banks like sheep, eating sandwiches, until lunch is finally over with and they can swim. I hope there are no snakes.

Keith and Jason lead the crazy gang, diving into the water and whooping at the chilliness. I don't feel like swimming, so I sit on the bank. Then I see that Ryuga hasn't yet eaten.

I bring a sandwich over to where he sits. "Are you going to eat?"

"No."

"'No'? That's it? Just...no?"

"Yes, no."

He should eat something or I know he'll be tired later on. "We aren't taking any breaks until tonight", I say. "You might end up getting sick."

"You're the one who busted out of the hospital."

"I just think that you...uh, I..." I am distracted by her again. Madoka sits on the bank several yards down from us, dangling her feet in the water. I thought I left this all behind in Metal City.

Ryuga taps me on the knee. "Tsubasa?"

What was I going to say? "Um, I forgot what I was going to tell you. Nevermind."

Ryuga squints down the bank to see what I was looking at. "Hey, do you - "

"No." I don't want to talk about it.

"Do you even know what I was going to say?"

"Whatever you were going to say next, No."

"So if I asked if maybe I could have that sandwich after all, you'd say no?"

With a sigh, I hand it over.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask. I wanted to know if you l- "

"No! Stop bothering me!" I get up and hurry away.

A moment later, who should come walking by my place of solitude but Madoka. "Tsubasa, are you OK? Did Ryuga chase you off or something?"

"I, n-no, it's, I...um. Um, I actually, um. I should just, go, over here." I stand quickly. I need to leave before I start hyperventilating. But she follows.

"You're doing that again. You're shutting me out. You just don't like to talk to people, do you?"

"No, it's, it's just that, well...I saw this." I pick up a branch that I saw on the ground. "And...I was going to give it, to - to you. I mean to Ryuga. Unless you want it." I hold out the stick to her. I feel like such an idiot. What's wrong with me? I am absolutely certain this never happened before.

Before, when we were travelling the world to fight in the championships, I could get by with being aloof and keeping my mouth shut. But now that I'm the leader of the rescue team, everybody wants to talk to me. I was glad to leave her behind because I knew I wouldn't get distracted if she wasn't here, but now she's here, and now I'm distracted all over again.

Madoka looks at the branch quizzically. "That's...nice of you, but...no thanks."

"I insist." I shove the stick at her and she takes it, looking surprised. "I didn't have time to gift-wrap it. I..." Dumb things keep coming out of my mouth.

"I'm going to leave now. For real. Bye."

"Tsubasa?"

"I forgot...my gloves?"

"You're wearing your gloves", she reminds me flatly. I need to get out of here, now. I can't keep talking to her or my brain will explode, or I'll faint, or something. I'm sure of it. Those butterflies just will not stop flying around. I rip off my glove and throw it into a bush. "Now I'm not. M-Madoka, I really need to go, or, uh..."

I forgot what I was going to say again. Nobody else has ever had this effect on me. "I've just got to leave. Right now. I will be back sometime in the next hour. It is urgent."

Madoka watches me leave. I can feel her eyes on my back as I sprint into the bushes, grabbing my glove on the way.

As my feet pound along the trail, back a ways, I think hard. I need to figure out why I'm all fluttery all of a sudden. There are a lot of variables; the one constant seems to be Madoka.

When she's near to me I can't form a coherent sentence; my insides flip upside down.

When she catches my eye my soul flies away along with my brain. When she smiles it's contagious to me, even if I'm feeling cranky.

She isn't really exceptional at all; she is shy sometimes, smart and talkative at others. She's the kind of girl who gets her hands dirty instead of letting everyone else do it for her. She is not the kind of person who catches people's eyes. So what is it about her that gets me all floaty?

I think I'm in love.


	8. Much Confusion

~Madoka's POV~

So strange.

I watch Tsubasa trot away through the forest with his 'lost' glove, and I wonder if maybe he should've stayed in the hospital a time longer. He never was like this when I knew him before - he didn't stammer, or give people sticks, or run away at random times.

Maybe Ryuga knows what's going on. Apparently he has some medical experience, from what I can gather. I ask him.

"Did Tsubasa maybe...hit his head, or something, when you were walking here?"

"No." He doesn't look up.

"No? Well...he seems sort of strange. Like he's nervous or something. He went all pink in the face just a moment ago."

Ryuga's head snaps up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Did he drink coffee this morning?"

"I don't think so."

"You were with him the whole time?"

"Yes..."

"I might know what's going on. But I'm not telling", he adds, getting to his feet.

"Wh - Why!? Shouldn't you do something about it, if he's sick?"

"He's not sick. He's just trying to figure something out and his mind is preoccupied. If you ask him, he won't tell you, so just leave him alone." He turns and starts to walk away.

"But..." I trail off. I don't know how to respond to this; what is Ryuga trying to say? What is Tsubasa trying to figure out? Why won't anybody tell me?

* * *

~Ryuga's POV~

I've seen people like this before: floating and coated in some sort of sugary pinkness that only comes around when they're with a certain person. It's called Falling For Somebody. It's hard to miss, unless you're the person in question; somehow, when you're in love, everybody figures it out before you do.

Not that I would know personally, of course.

But I think that's what's happening to Tsubasa. I've seen how he gets, and he doesn't seem to be as good at hiding things as he used to. She's really getting to him.

I figure it's none of my business.

* * *

~Tsubasa's POV~

I walk back to the river after about 45 minutes have passed. It's probably time to get moving. They've had their break; we need to head out so we can get as far as possible before nightfall.

I must try to avoid Madoka as much as possible, to prevent my feelings from causing me to make bad decisions. And as far as feelings go, nobody must know. This must remain a secret. I've failed so far, pretty much, at hiding things, but I've done it before; I can do it again.

It takes almost half an hour for everybody to get out of the water, or wake up from where they're napping in the sun; they put all their strewn-about things in duffel bags and sling them over their shoulders. An hour's walk away from the river, Gingka tells me he's forgotten his jacket, and so we go back because he refuses to walk any further without it. All the while I am almost painfully aware of Madoka's presence, of the fact that she's there and close to me.

All of this adds up to a kind of silent brewing frustration. The team, clumsy and disorganised. Gingka, forgetful and stubborn. Madoka, messing around with my head, though I know she doesn't mean to. It gets dusky, but I keep them walking after the sun goes down. I know where I'm going and Gingka made us lose an hour. They are tired and sore from all the swimming; I don't care.

At last I drop my bag down on the trail and announce that we're stopping. King and Gingka flop down onto the ground melodramatically, and Gingka immediately comes to talk to me.

"Tsubasa...you made us walk for HOURS! Are you OK?"

"I thought you wanted to reach the sea", I say bluntly.

"Yes, but there's nowhere here where we can build a fire! There are too many liabilities! Trees and stuff. Don't we need to find a clearing?"

"I thought you were tired of walking."

"Tsubasa - are you mad or something? I mean, about me losing my jacket, and..."

I sigh. "It's OK, Gingka. It's fine. Just...here." I hand him Ryuga's uneaten sandwich. "You can eat this, since we can't cook. Go find a place to bed down."

"I'm sorry if - "

"I don't want to hear another word about it. It's fine. I'm not mad." Anymore. "Go to bed."

"Okay", he says quietly. Then he leaves.

I climb up the highest tree I can find, until the branches bend under my weight. I can see my team gathering in small clusters where the trees open up just a bit, turning their lanterns on, sharing stories and laughing like any other night.

If I stand on this branch and steady myself on the trunk, I can see Madoka. She, too, chose to sleep up high, or maybe she is there to think. She looks up at the stars and hangs her lantern on a branch beside her so the light hits her face.

She turns and looks at me, and I feel my heart flutter. She smiles and my knees go weak. I nearly fall off my branch. I feel like a middle schooler again. I had hoped to leave those awkward years behind me...

* * *

~Madoka~

He is standing up there on the branch. I wonder if he's all right. I give him a tentative smile; if he smiles back, perhaps I won't feel so worried. He is so quiet, and he never speaks his feelings; when he's hurting, nobody knows, and it just gets worse and worse until...

He doesn't smile back. He stumbles where he stands and nearly falls off, but manages to catch himself. I can't help but giggle; Tsubasa looks so silly.

Managing to catch his balance again, he gives me a huge exaggerated wave. I wave back. I have not laughed since I left Metal City.

All around me, lanterns in the trees wink off as the rest of the rescue team goes to sleep. I keep mine on.

I feel homesick. I miss Dad. Up above me, constellations shine; I can't see Ursa Major through the trees, and I don't know if it's out tonight. But it's my dad's, and it always will be. When Dad was away, or when I was alone in bed and afraid of something, I would look up and pick out Ursa Major's pattern from the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling, and I would feel safe.

I turn the lantern off and settle down for the night. Looking in Tsubasa's direction one last time, I wonder how he intends to sleep on such a thin branch.

* * *

Morning comes to me unexpectedly. I forgot I was in a tree and ripped up the leg of my jeans falling down it. But I let this pass; I need to talk to Tsubasa. Last night was very strange. I didn't think he'd be so irresponsible as to keep the team walking until 9 pm.

"Tsubasa", I say. I think I startled him. He jumps when I say his name, and turns to face me.

"Hi! Uh, hi, Madoka."

"Hi", I say carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, hi. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were OK. You sure did have us walk a long way last night. I didn't mind, it's just that I think some of the others were getting tired...you've been acting weird lately, also?"

"N - I. Um. Yes. Actually. It's...hard", he says. "Teamwork. And stuff. Communicating."

"Yeah..."

"I was tired", he adds. "Last night. Long way to walk. We'll be at the sea soon."

"Are you changing the subject?"

"No, no. I mean, just, that's where we're going, the sea. We need to get there fast."

I pat him on the shoulder. "I know it's tough leading the team. You're doing a good job."

"Ha. Ahah, yeah, I hope", he says awkwardly, his face turning pink.

"Okay, well - "

"My sock!" he yells all of a sudden, pointing above us. "There it is. I knew I left it somewhere. I'll be right back." He starts to climb the tree. Sure enough, there is a white sock with red polka dots, hanging from the branches. I laugh and sling my duffel bag over my shoulder. I need to find some way to fix these jeans.

I don't realise until an hour later that I never actually got an answer to my big question: what is going on!?


	9. Vive

~Ryuga~

Freedom lies ahead. I can smell it in the ocean salt on the wind. With every heartbeat, every step I take: _The coast, The coast, The coast_. Call me sentimental, but it's what I'm feeling, for real. Once I get there, I can get going. Be free again, no longer stuck with this little team. Find a boat, hitch a ride, and get out of this country. Outside the borders of this little island lies the entire world; nobody will ever find me.

Things will finally be the way they should be.

I am so caught up in this fantasy that I don't notice when our little procession stops; I bang the bridge of my nose hard on the buckle of Chris's duffel bag, and in turn he flails his arms and stumbles off the path, balance lost. He glares back at me. See what nostalgia can do to you?

I shoulder through the silent crowd. What's happening? What's happening? At the front Tsubasa stands, mouth open slightly, gaping into the woods. I follow his line of vision and everything stills.

The path is blocked by an immense drift of rubbish. Two-by-fours and old sweatshirts, tile, bits of plastic. I didn't notice the pieces of debris lining our trail, so caught up was I in my thoughts. What has happened here?

As if in a trance, Madoka steps up to the pile of rubble, pressing her palm to it. It rises up above her head, above mine even. Tsubasa calls her back.

"Madoka. Step back a bit", he says. "I'm about to hit it." He has his beyblade locked and sighted in. Madoka goes to stand beside him. He rips the launcher and Earth Eagle blasts through the debris, sending it flying; through the dust it raises, I see him step in front of Madoka to shield her from flying objects.

When it all clears away, there are still more piles of debris on and beside the path. "I think a tsunami came through here", Tsubasa says in a hushed voice. "We need to be careful. Keep your eyes and ears open. There could still be people buried underneath all this."

"The water washed it even this far beyond the coast?"

"I think so. Stay behind me in single file, everyone. I'll forge a clear path."

Chris sidles up past Madoka; he and Gingka flank Tsubasa, ready to help him at all times. They all depend on each other. But if you depend on somebody, you in turn take on obligations, and you're also left at their mercy. It's a big risk.

Noon takes us over; we are forced to sit on the ground, spread far out in a long line, down the narrow path. Tsubasa does not stop to eat; he forges ahead, mapping out a path clear of sharp objects. He blows his whistle every few steps. If there are people out there, they'll hear and call out. Keith and Jason weave around the others with a pair of bloodhounds that we brought from Metal City.

That they brought. There is no 'we'.

After half an hour, Tsubasa returns to us and lets loose three long, shrill blasts on his whistle. It's time to get a move on.

An hour of walking. Two hour. Four. At five pm, the bloodhounds start baying from the back of the line. One of them tangles herself in my legs and pushes forward. I stumble as far to the side as I can and let Keith and Jason through. They're yelling for Tsubasa.

"Roxanne and Tandy found something", they call. "Moving forward! Moving forward! Make way!" They disappear up ahead and there is silence up the line. Then Tandy starts howling ferociously. She's got the source of the scent.

I elbow up again, through the tight cluster of people on the trail. I get to them just as Tsubasa and King lift a little girl from the debris. Their arms are cut up from digging through the rubble, but they don't seem to notice.

The child takes a deep gasping breath and then starts to struggle, scared. Tsubasa sets her down and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, there! It's OK. We're with the rescue team. Can you tell us what happened?"

The child doesn't speak. She starts to cry. Madoka makes an irritated tsking noise and pushes Tsubasa aside. He turns pink, and Madoka kneels before the little girl, speaking softly to her. She responds to Madoka, apparently; Madoka stands, taking the girl's hand.

"She says her name is Cogs. It appears that a tsunami did, in fact, come through here. Her father was out fishing when it happened", she adds quietly.

Tsubasa decides that Cogs will stay with us. We can't very well leave her here. Chris, the appointed medic, checks her over and determines that she has no broken bones. Cogs is incredible lucky.

When darkness falls, we spread our sleeping bags out along the narrow trail. Lanterns don't stay on for very long. A message passes on down the line that we should reach the coast tomorrow sometime.

* * *

~Tsubasa~

When morning comes, I give the move-on signal. The team can eat while we walk; we need to cover as much ground as possible. There could be other people out there who need our help.

Cogs is the luckiest kid I've ever met.

Madoka carries her on her back as we walk; Cogs seems to have taken to her. Madoka will make a good mother someday.

Where did that come from? I shake my head and continue walking.

Mid-afternoon, we break out of the treeline onto soft sand. Cogs gasps and scrambles down, running ahead of me. I call to her to stop, and she stops reluctantly; when I reach her, she whispers "It's the sea!"

It's the sea, all right.

We've made it.


	10. Anaklusmos

~Madoka~

It hurts me to see these people affected by the tsunami. They wander on the wind along the coast, nowhere to go. They sit at the edges of the waves and cry for the ones who didn't make it out. They sift through the ruins for memories and haunted photographs that they'll never get back, but they'll keep on looking forever, here and wherever else they end up.

One look at all of this, and Tsubasa already knows that we cannot do it all. We can do a lot, but this is more than a lot. This is a gargantuan burden. I can see defeat in the slope of his shoulders and the weariness in his eyes.

Despite their evident disaster, these people welcome us with open arms. They pull us in to the little shelters they've built from the ashes and force upon us what little food they've found washed up in the surf. King and Gingka look to Tsubasa and Chris, hopeful; but he shakes his head. We can't take their charity because we're not here to get it, we're here to give it.

Tsubasa tells me to sleep, but I refuse. I follow him through the piles that once were homes, and we search for somebody who knows Cogs, who can take care of her.

As we walk, he whispers under his breath, "It will probably be better for her if she stays with us."

"This is the only life she's ever known."

"And it's gone now, Madoka." He turns to me. For a second he seems to falter, and then, "Her father is gone. I asked her where her mother is, and she says she's never had one. Her brother is in Russia. Her father was her only family."

"She can stay with these people. They tried to take us in; they'll adopt her in a heartbeat."

"They have nothing to give her. This colony is broken. It will take a long time to rebuild. She can at least stay at the WBBA until then. She'll have Yuu to play with."

I am silent because I know he's right. He cares for Cogs. He loves children. It's a good quality.

After darkness falls, he and I give up searching. Cogs crawls into my sleeping bag beside me, and I don't stop her. She needs somebody right now. From what I can gather, she's only about four years old, and she's all alone. I am making it my duty to provide as much comfort for her as I possibly can.

* * *

~Tsubasa~

I watch Madoka take care of Cogs, getting her up and ready in the morning light; she is frustrated because she doesn't have a hairbrush for Cogs. Cogs's hair is pretty much a mess, and it makes me wince to look at it; maybe...

My hairbrush is still in my duffel bag. I hold it in my hands. I know its weight, its contours; I've had this for a long time. My hair is gone now, and Cogs needs it more.

When Madoka takes it from me, grateful, her finger brush mine, and any regret I had about letting Cogs have it vanishes with Madoka's smile. Madoka, though, has never had long hair and doesn't know what to do with Cogs's so it doesn't get tangled. Cogs lets me braid it back with one of my elastics. My big clip is far too large for her thin hair. I wear it around my wrist now, and it fits perfectly; that's how thick my hair used to be.

After I see to Cogs, I attempt to pull my singed hair back into order, gather it at the nape of my neck; it won't stay. It's too short. I hate it. The blackened ends stick out and fly up all over the place. I steal a bandanna from Chris's duffel bag and tie it around my head, pirate-style. I'm sure I look ridiculous, but at least those flyaway strands won't irritate me all day.

I head down out of the trees to the beach, where I see my team swimming in the early morning sunlight. Madoka and Cogs see me coming; Cogs giggles.

"I know I look like an idiot", I say before she can tell me so. My face is turning pink again.

"I think you look nice", Madoka says. "Right, Cogs?"

"You look like a pirate", Cogs tells me. "Or a thief." Of course, she pronounces it 'feef'.

I stand at the edge of the surf and blow my whistle: short-long. The call to gather. Everybody straggles in reluctantly. Chris squints at my head. "Is that my - "

"Yes."

"It's so annoying when you do that", Ryuga mutters. I ignore him.

"It's time to get to work, everybody." I assign half of the team to search-and-rescue. Keith and Jason lead them. Chris, Gingka, King, and I will search in the water for lost objects. That's what I tell them, since Cogs is here; we all know I really mean dead bodies. I tell Madoka to take Cogs back to the campsite, or to play with her; she doesn't need to be here if we find what we're looking for.

Ryuga surprises me by saying he wants to join us. I let him.

Normally, I would leave the sleeping where they lie; but the fisher villages are very traditional. They hold on to their loved ones long after they're gone. If we're to bring comfort and safety to these people, the best thing will be for them to know the lost are resting safe.

The five of us line up about a hundred yards apart, knee-deep in the water. Our beyblades do the work for us, parting the waves clean down to the bottom. Watches and loose change lie tangled in fishing line and yarn; it doesn't take much work to locate the dead. We part the water for visibility and a team of villagers runs out to the spot to retrieve the resting. After about 20 launches, though, your arms start to get tired. My shoulders ache and the burns on my back are starting to sting from the salt spray when I feel little hands pulling on the bottom of my shirt.

For a moment I think it is Yuu. He would do the same thing when he wanted my attention. But I look down and see Cogs instead, the water up to her chest. "Tsubasa! Tsubasa!"

I scoop her up out of the water. "You shouldn't come out this deep, Cogs. A riptide might carry you away."

"I know how to swim", she tells me.

"I'm sure you do, but please don't do that again. Stay with Madoka."

"My beyblade and me can help you", she says earnestly. "We can find lost things. Daddy said I have sharp eyes."

"Your beyblade isn't quite strong enough yet to part the waves. You might lose it." I carry her back to the beach. Madoka takes her from me, her eyes turned downwards. I go back out to help the others.

* * *

~Madoka~

I let Cogs play in the water, on the condition that she not go in past her waist. There are crazy riptides after the weather we've been having. Cogs desperately wants to help 'find lost things', but I tell her to keep her beyblade in her belt and not launch it, or it will sink.

Cogs does not listen. She launches her beyblade while I am not looking, and then I hear her cry out in dismay. "My Pisces! Madoka, it sinked!"

"I told you not to launch it", I say sternly. "You're going to have to wait until one of the boys comes back so they can find it."

But Cogs runs out into the surf, past her waist, to her collarbone. "Cogs!" I call. She does not turn.

Cogs is going to have to learn to listen if she's going to stay with us. I wade out after her, but the girl swims like a fish; when the water gets too deep, she kicks off the bottom with a killer breaststroke. She has a powerful launch to get her beyblade out that far.

Then she disappears underwater, diving to the bottom to look. "Cogs!" I call again. She doesn't surface. Can she hold her breath, too? I search for her violet hair frantically. Then I see her.

Impossible. A four-year-old can't get that far in so little time! "COGS!" She's a hundred yards out to sea and still going - I was right! An undercurrent carried her away. I can't swim that fast. I scream for help. I hope she can keep herself afloat.

Then Ryuga is beside me. He rips his coat off and tosses it ashore, then plunges into the water after Cogs. Ryuga is going to save a child? Who would have ever thought?

He lets the riptide carry him in her direction, streamlining himself to the flow to jet forward faster. I think he's caught up to her, but I can't see that far out. Tsubasa runs out in front of me but jumps back when the saltwater hits his burns. He retreats to stand beside me. He looks like he's panicking.

All of a sudden I catch a flash of violet hair, a glimpse of a white t-shirt; they're moving fast to the side. "He did it!" yells Tsubasa. "He used his momentum. When the riptide surged left, he went with it and managed to throw himself out of it. Come on!" He starts to run up the beach. They could end up two miles further down.

Tsubasa calls out that he can see them. I hold my breath as Ryuga swims in slowly, tired out from pulling against the riptide. Cogs is clinging to him, wide-eyed. Her beyblade is in her hand. She didn't let go of it through all that. With the right cultivation, she'll be a strong blader someday. Maybe Tsubasa's right and she does need to stay with us.

Ryuga shoves her at me and collapses on the sand. I think it's safe to say now that he's earned his place with us.


	11. Thinking Deep Thoughts

Hi everybody, it's me... -_-'

I just want to ask you...if you're reading this, and I know you are, because my views keep going up - could you leave a review? Please? I don't mean to beg, but it's my first romance, and I want to know if I'm doing OK XP

Thank you *runs away screaming into the night*

* * *

~Ryuga~

I can't believe what I just did.

In the edges of my mind I register Chris and Gingka pulling me upright and helping me back to the camp; I wince as blood flows back into my legs. But I'm wrapped up in thought.

Did I really just brave a riptide for the life of a little girl? Did I really just swim back to shore with Cogs in my arms?

Perhaps it's because she reminds me of Kenta. Those piercing blue eyes just bring me back to the forest. I'm being sentimental again, but I'm too weary to fight it.

Kenta...

What if I follow the team back to the city? That's another thing I'll have to face. He'll be there, for sure. He rarely leaves Gingka's side, and if Gingka's here, then Kenta will be waiting for him. He'll see me. What will he say? What will I say? It's just another reason that I need to leave tonight.

No. I should have left last night. I don't know what's keeping me back. I keep putting it off. I don't know why.

Madoka and Cogs follow us back to the area where we slept last night. Madoka fusses quietly at Cogs, scolding her for not listening, for putting herself in danger. She unbraids Cogs's salt-crusted hair and wraps a towel around her.

I don't think Madoka came to the team because she missed the adventure. I think she was lonely. More specifically, I think she missed Tsubasa. I see her watching him as he pulls the bandanna off of his head and replaces it with a dry one. That look is hard to mistake. She's doing the goo-goo eyes again.

* * *

~Madoka~

Evening falls. Cogs is falling asleep on the sand beside the sand castle we built. Tsubasa told her she can't go in the water.

I send her back to the campsite with Keith; she's so small that she can ride on Tandy's back as if the bloodhound were a horse. Then I return to the beach and do what I can to help.

When it starts to get dark, Chris calls us into a circle around him and sends us back to our small campsite. I look around for Tsubasa, but he seems to have disappeared. When I ask Chris where he went, I'm told that he went back to the campsite ahead of us. I hope he's not tired or in pain.

I guess I had no reason to be worried. He startles me walking back by popping out of a tree in front of me, upside down. His short hair falls like a halo around his face. "Hi, Madoka! Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you even doing up there? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Sorry. I wanted to give you this", he says quickly, holding out a seashell to me. His face goes as pink as its pearly inside and he averts his eyes shyly.

It's not too big and not too small; the shell fits into my palm perfectly. There is not a single chip in its edge, and the inside displays flawless pearlescence.

"It's beautiful", I breathe. "It's so pretty. Thank you."

Now he's more the colour of a beet. "H-ahaha. Aha, you're welcome..."

He climbs clumsily out of the tree and walks beside me to the campsite. I keep the shell in my pocket where I know it will be safe.

* * *

"Madoka?" says Cogs from the quiet dark beside me.

"Yes, Cogs?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes, I am. Is everything OK?"

"I can't sleep." Cogs is trying to sleep on her own tonight instead of crawling inside my sleeping bag, but I get the feeling this isn't working out so well.

I let her crawl in with me and she settles down at last. "Madoka?"

"Yes, Cogs."

"Do you like him?" she whispers, pointing to the tree across the clearing where Tsubasa is asleep. The dying embers from the fire cast deep shadows across him.

"It's a secret."

She giggles. "Are you in love?"

"Cogs, hush!"

"I won't tell anybody."

"Go to sleep." I'm sure that I'm blushing. I can feel the blood rising up from my fluttering heart to my cheeks. I'm glad it's dark, because when I blush, I blush all over.

Cogs giggles again and nestles in closer to me. At last she falls asleep.


	12. Doubts

~Ryuga~

I can't do it.

I stand facing the sea. Waves lap at my feet. I can't do it. I can't sail this sea alone.

My plan was so flawed...I was heady with the prospect of leaving all of this drama behind and I wasn't thinking properly. I can't sail across the ocean on a raft. I can't hitch a ride from this tiny town. I can't keep lying to myself because neither of those reasons are actually what's stopping me.

Kenta.

I have to see him again. It's fair to say that I've missed the kid; he was the first person I really ever got attached to. I worry. I know I shouldn't worry. I never worry.

And besides, I just saved Cogs's life; I kept her safe. I set in stone my place on this team by doing that. It was idiotic, but it's done now. If I leave I will be betraying them. I said I would help. And I'm tired of breaking all of these promises. I've failed myself enough in this life. The least I can do is try to stop failing others.

* * *

~Three weeks later~

Tsubasa has called for backup; we'll be leaving for Metal City tomorrow. This job is just too big for our little team.

Yes, ours. I realise that I am a part of this too. It's new, I know, and dangerously attached; but I'm not sure...I think I'm starting to like being on a team.

Ryo tells us that they're sending the next wave of rescuers out in jeeps and halfway to Metal City, we'll switch: we'll get the jeeps, and they'll walk the rest of the way here to finish what we started. Ryo also says he has a lot to talk about with Tsubasa.

I suspect that Ryo is getting ready to apprentice Tsubasa to himself. From what I've heard and witnessed, Tsubasa is the optimal choice for the next director. I think he'll do well. That girl, though. Ryo's secretary. There you have his opposition. It's not going to be easy to decide.

In other news, I think it's definitely time for Tsubasa to fess up to Madoka. I'm so sick of them tiptoeing around each other like spooked cats when it's so obvious that they're falling hard for each other. But I'm not going to get in the middle of it. I may be contributing to humanity for once, but that doesn't mean I have to be social.

Then Tsubasa walks past me, turning an ultra-sparkly gaze towards me briefly; it's obvious that she's on his mind. Ah, forget it. I can't take this nonsense any longer. I snag the bottom of his shirt and yank him into the woods.

"You need to tell her."

"Nn...What? Tell whom?"

"I think you know perfectly well what I mean." I cross my arms and stare him down.

"I'm not following you."

"You're a terrible actor. Look at you. You make me sick."

Taken aback, he manages to half-fake a hurt expression. "But...but I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, come ON! The sparkly eyes! The attempts at hygiene! The stuttering? Have you even noticed?"

"Well maybe I like to be clean!" He crosses his arms right back at me. Here we are at a stand-off.

"You are in love and you are going to say it, and you are going to like it."

"In - in love? With what?"

This is the world's worst acting if I've ever seen it.

"Go." I shove him. "Go. Get out there. Yell it to the world, whisper it in her ear, I don't care how you do it, just do it NOW."

He plants his feet in the sand. "No! No - I can't! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Coward! What's the problem? Is she going to bite you? Don't even try to pretend you don't know whom I'm talking about. You know as well as I do."

"N-no! Absolutely not!" He pulls away from me and shoves me. "Never! Nobody must know. How did you even find out!?"

"Tsubasa, if there is a single person on this team who hasn't figured it all out yet, then show me right now and I'll leave you alone."

"Is it really that obvious?" He draws his hand over his face and sags against a tree.

"Clear as the moon."

He sighs softly. "I'm not gonna do it. I can't. I don't know what she'll say, I don't know what I'll say - "

"If she says no you can run out into the woods and become a hermit, never to be heard from again." Actually, that sounds more like something I would do.

He contemplates this. "How about I do that in the first place, and that way I won't have to face this at all?"

"How are you going to get through your life if you run away from all your problems?"

"When did you become a psychologist?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions. Besides, you're trying to change the subject. Just tell her. It's time. And I think she likes you back..."

His face lights up and he stands straighter. "Really? Aw...no, you're just saying that to make me do it. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm not just saying it. I heard her tell Cogs." The little girl actually managed to pry the secret right out of Madoka's lovesick heart.

"Really? Are you sure?" He's practically vibrating with excitement.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I...I...Okay. Okay. I'm going to...think...about possibly planning to try."

"Well, it's one step closer than you are now."

I watch him dance across the sand, and neglect to tell him that he's heading the wrong way. That is the ocean, not the campsite.


	13. Say the Words

~Tsubasa~

We're finally on our way back home. I'm so glad.

Don't get me wrong; I love helping people and all that, but...okay, that sounds really fake. It's a hard job, and it's strenuous. I'm ready to go home.

It's a clear, cool autumn night, and above me the smoke from the campfire tangles with the stars. In a couple of days we should meet the other team heading this way with the jeeps.

Beside me sits Madoka. This is why I'm looking at the stars; I'm trying to distract myself while I remember how to breathe. Cogs sits on her lap, and I jump when Cogs squeaks in pain.

I look over to find that Madoka is trying to brush Cogs's hopelessly tangled hair. I didn't braid it this morning because Cogs was asleep when we left and I didn't want to wake her. But, good grief, with that technique, no wonder Madoka has so many split ends! Awkwardness forgotten, I reach over and grab her hand to stop it.

"Madoka. You're doing that wrong. You're going to break her hair."

I take the brush from her and show her how to do it, working smoothly through the bird's nest that Cogs's violet hair has become. This has always brought me calmness.

I hand the brush back to Madoka so she can try it, but her hands still fumble clumsily with it. I shake my head and put my hand over hers, guiding the brush through Cogs's hair gently. When I'm through, I drop the brush but keep hold of her hand.

I can feel the warmth of her palm through my gloves; breathe easy, just breathe.

She shifts beside me. "Tsubasa..."

"Madoka. Will you go on a walk with me?"

* * *

~Madoka~

I'm uneasy and excited. Cogs holds my hand as I walk behind Tsubasa down the trail a ways.

"Okay. Start talking", I say, as we leave the camp behind.

He takes a deep breath. "I think you already know why we're out here."

"Well, _I'm_ not going to say it."

"I...don't really know where to start." He takes a deep breath.

"Madoka. When I'm around you my heart either stops or runs like crazy. I forget how to breathe. I turn pink...I'm probably pink right now..." He rubs his face, as if to make himself stop blushing. He makes me laugh.

"You say hi to me, and I start giggling like an idiot. You meet my eyes and I forget what I was going to say. When you smile, it makes me smile, no matter what's happening at the moment.

"You make me nervous. I can't form coherent sentences. I get anxious, and embarrassed. Nobody else has ever had this effect on me.

"And I'm scared: maybe you'll get angry at me. You'll throw me down, or run. Or you'll hit me.

"But I can't keep it inside me forever. I know I'll go crazy if I do. I think you know what I'm going to say. I think...good grief, I've gone bright red..." He pauses, takes another breath, rubs his face.

"Madoka, I think I'm in love with you."

He casts his eyes downwards. He's right; he has gone bright red. Cogs squeaks and covers her mouth with her hands. I feel the same way she does; I don't know what to say.

I got the idea of what he was going to say to me before we came out here. That doesn't make it any less surreal.

When he doesn't get a reaction, he turns abruptly. "I've said it. I've said my part. You know now. I should...I should go." Tsubasa seems stung by my silence; he starts to walk back towards the camp.

"Wait." I take his hand, stop him. "Tsubasa...wait."

He looks back, hopeful, almost. Then he turns.

"I love you, too." I say it. I know now that it's true. I was doubtful about myself these past few weeks, but that's all gone now.


	14. Hands

Ahhhh it looks like nothing's getting done until this entire fic is wrapped up good grief -_-'

Anyway...

* * *

~Yuu~

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" I'm jumping up and down on the carpet barefoot I can't believe it I'm sooooo excited that I almost forget to go downstairs! I can see them right there, the jeeps coming up the WBBA parking lot, finally yesssss! They're here, they're here -

Tsubasa is here to take me home finally! I've been using one of the rooms at the WBBA for weeks and weeks and weeeeeks and it's no way near as cool as my room back at me and Tsubasa's apartment, and I've missed him, and he promised to take me out for ice cream as soon as he got back! But I don't care about that right now because I can't THINK.

I even forget to put on my shoes before I run downstairs, step, step, step, all 63 steps exactly down to the lobby from this dinky little room, no use bothering with the elevator because I can't KEEP STILL. Like I'm on an enormous sugar high or something, which I've experienced before - it's not pleasant - but -

Doors! The doors to the lobby! I'm so close I can hear them talking, smiles in their voices, they're glad to be back -

"TSUBASA!" Running, running, I'd slip on the tiles if I had my shoes on but my bare feet cling to them - I'm gonna tackle him in an ENOOOOORMOUS bear hug right when I get in there and I'm -

I skid to a stop on the cold tiles. Hands, right there -

He's holding hands with Madoka. I want to hug him and beg him to take me home and beg him never to leave again, to keep his promise to bring me training - but it's that THING, right there, that...that...they're holding hands. What did I miss? What has he gone and done while he's been gone? Oh, I just knew I shouldn'tve let him go without me, I just KNEW it, but they just never LISTEN!

Look left, look left, and there is a little girl hanging on to Tsubasa's hand. Another kid. Another. I thought I was his best friend. I thought I was the only kid he was ever going to care about because he told me I was his best friend and he really really cared about me and -

"Hi, Yuu." He lets go of the hands of both these girls, these intruders, and he holds his arms out to me. He hugs me but I'm almost too numb to feel it.

Madoka hugs me too, traitor. "Yuu, I could've sworn you've grown already! I've only been gone a little while and..."

The words swim around my head like weird little fish, oh, "...sprouting up like a weed, just..."

"Yuu, there's someone I want you to meet." I manage to get back to reality for just a sec, just a raging sec. Madoka pulls the little girl forward by the hand. "Yuu, this is Cogs. She'll be staying here to train."

I don't want -

"We were hoping you could maybe show her around." Tsubasa's voice just edges on desperation, well it should-! He leans close and whispers to me, "Since you're a young blader like her, we were hoping that you'de help her feel more at home here."

We, that horrendous, traitorous WE, hanging in the air. I don't want -

He looks at me expectantly. I don't want Cogs here. I don't want to show her around. I want it all to go away, disappear - I can feel right here that my life, and all the little 10 years of it, have just about changed as big as they possibly could.

"Okay." Just to keep in character, I throw a big hug around his waist, high as I can reach, and he pats me on the back before Cogs joins me and we go. I don't want them to think anything's wrong with me - have to talk to Tsubasa by myself. I bet it's all a misunderstanding, it has to be...

Cogs is just four, she says, I don't care. So little, in the way. I, I wish I, I wish I could go back back in time and MAKE them let me come so I could stop all this, this madness, this KID all of a sudden holding Tsubasa's hand, at his side where I should be - Madoka, their fingers intertwined -

I must talk to him. I must. I wheel around right in the middle of that sentence, and I don't know what I was saying, I just - and Cogs follows me as fast as she can, she's so little. Underfoot.

"Yuu! Yuu! Wait, I can't go fast as you!" I stop just for a second so she can catch up, just a little while. I take the elevator, no stairs for little Cogs, Tsubasa will be angry if I leave her.

I find him in the big huge office that Ryo uses, so big and spacious and boring. "Tsubasa - "

"Not now, Yuu, I'm very busy", he says, one gloved palm out that stops all my words every. Single. Time.

And the other gloved palm wrapped against Madoka's. Of course. Inseparable. Her. I am angry with her, I don't hate her, but all of this is just so FRUSTRATING, and nobody ever listens to KIDS because what do THEY know!?

Cogs speaks up. "Yuu, I thought you were gonna show me - "

"Not now. Tsubasa, I - "

"Yuu, I'm sure it can wait", he says sternly, his eyes, so stern on me. When he gives me this look I get all anxious because I know he's disappointed in me.

And so I go back to the lobby. I take Cogs around. I show her the bey room and the offices and the swimming pool, even, and I do what he wants me to, because even if I'm mad right now he's right. It can wait. And it's harder to stand his disappointment than it is to look at their fingers, so tangled...


	15. Children

~Tsubasa~

Ryo hugs us both at the same time - like he does, you know - and then greets us with a huge grin.

"It's so good to see you back, Tsubasa and Madoka!"

"Uh, well, thank you, Mr. Hagane. It's good to be back", I answer.

He gestures to our clasped hands. "I see that - "

"Yeah."

He looks stunned for a second. Then he shakes his head and laughs. "You always know what I'm going to say, Tsubasa. You know, we are such _pals_", he tells Madoka confidentially, patting me on the head. It's one of _those_ days, then.

Madoka laughs uneasily. "Yes, yes, I can see that. Good to see you, Mr. Hagane."

"So, together now, are we?"

I start blushing and stuttering again, and Madoka quickly takes over. "It would appear that we are in the same room, so yes, in fact, we are..._together_."

Ryo laughs again. "VERY together, indeed, Miss Amano. Or should I say _Mrs. O_- "

"No", I blurt quickly. He seems to be enjoying this game a little bit too much.

"Well, then. Tsubasa. If you're going to be all _secrety_ about it."

Hikaru taps him on the shoulder. "Mr. Hagane, I believe the word you're looking for is _secretive_."

"No, Hikaru, that would be you."

"You're mistaken, sir. I am your _secretary_."

Ryo clicks his tongue. "You, Hikaru, are illiterate. You're a terrible secretive. I may have to hire you."

"Mr. Hagane, I believe you're coming down with a case of Mei-Mei disorder."

"You may leave", he tells her, miffed, and so Hikaru leaves.

He turns back to us. "I have only one question for now; we'll sort out the rest later - what do you plan to do with the smallish girl that you have brought back with you?"

"She was orphaned by the tsunami, sir."

"I understand, and I presume that you brought her back here because you want to train her? Adopt her?" He eyes us sideways.

"I might", Madoka says, once again stepping in.

"Wonderful. Talk to her. She can train here or at the B-Pit, but I know the B-Pit will be very crowded."

"Yes, sir. I can look after her", Madoka says. "I'm eighteen. I can get legal guardianship papers."

"I think you should do that", Ryo answers, leaning back and tapping his fingertips together. "It will be good for her to be here. There are many more opportunities here for her."

"We were thinking the same thing."

"Then it's decided: Madoka, Cogs will live with you since Tsubasa already has Yuu to look after." He nods sharply; the conversation is over.

"I'm not going to keep you, since it's late already and I know you've had quite a time of it getting here; go home. Rest. And I'll see you at 6 am sharp."

What!? "Mr. Hagane, don't I get, like, a short break or something?"

"You can't possibly expect to succeed me if you're taking breaks all the time."

Okay, WHAT!? "I - "

"Bye now." He pushes us into the elevator and pounds the _close doors_ button until it shuts.

"That was weird", Madoka comments.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Yuu and Cogs wait for us. Yuu looks grumpy and tired. He has his little rolling suitcase with him, and I can tell he's ready to go home. Cogs breaks away from Yuu as soon as she sees us and throws her arms around mine and Madoka's legs. "I missed you!"

Madoka laughs. "We were only gone for a few minutes, Cogs. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I have funned." Cogs nods about fifteen times in enthusiasm. Madoka crouches down so she can see right into the little girl's eyes.

"Cogs. You're going to come home with me tonight, OK?"

"Am I gonna live with you?" Cogs's eyes sparkle. "Do you have a dog?"

Madoka laughs, that sweet, beautiful sound. "No. But yes, you are going to live with me from now on."

"Can I get a puppy!?" Cogs is bouncing with excitement now.

"Oh, Cogs...ask me tomorrow." Madoka scoops her up and gives me a smile. I smile back; it's basically mandatory.

Madoka heads out the door to where her car is waiting - Benkei very politely brought it by and dropped it off so she could get home. Yuu and I will walk; our apartment is only a few blocks from here.

"Tsubasa? Can I please ask you that question now?" He says timidly.

"Yes, you may." I smile at him encouragingly.

"Wh-why are you and Madoka - "

"It's a very complicated thing that I don't think you'll understand right now."

"You always answer me before I'm done talking!"

"I know."

"Who is Cogs and why is she here?" His voice seems on the edge of breaking. I stop, look down, and see that there are tears in his eyes.

"She's just - we found her in the wreckage of the tsunami. She - Yuu, it isn't like that!" I'm panicking. I love the little guy like crazy but I never know what to do when kids cry like this.

"She's not your favourite?"

"No. I didn't replace you, if that's what you're thinking." I give him my biggest grin. "Let's go home. You're just tired and you need to sleep."

Sniffling, he wipes his eyes. "Do not."

I laugh. "Come on, Yuu."

"Can we go out for ice cream? You promised!"

"Tomorrow we'll go out for ice cream and I'll get you the biggest ice cream cone you can even imagine."

"But why not tonight?"

"It's too late for sugar."

"M'kay." He skips along beside me, happy again. Children are amazing little creatures, but I don't think I'll ever understand them.


	16. Finding Balance

~Yuu~

Yay! Yay! Yay! Morning! And I finally get to wake up in my own actual room again! It's all sunny in here with a way better window and my bed is not too small and not too big, and the walls are actually blue which is the best colour everrrr, and, and, and, today Tsubasa said we can go get ice cream - !

I go downstairs and he is on the phone. "...yes. See you then. Ah - " his face turns pink. I never saw it do THAT before. "Ahah. Love you too."

I'll just bet it was Madoka. I'll just bet it was - ! Well. I sit down at the table. Not much I can really do about it, ya know.

"Hey, Yuu." He smiles at me and his face looks all sparkly. "Hurry and eat your breakfast or I'll be late for work." He turns to the coffee machine and I get my cereal, my favourite one with the marshmallows that they never ever ever had at the WBBA.

When he comes back again he sits down, right at the place at the table where he always sits, because we only have two chairs for just the two of us. I have the one with the pillow so I can see over the table and he gets the big one that doesn't have arms.

"Yuu." I look up at him with my cheeks all chipmunk-puffy with the cereal in them. "I need to talk to you."

I swallow my cereal and wipe the milk off my face with my sleeve. Wordlessly he hands me a napkin. "Talk. I'm listening", I tell him.

"I need you to help Cogs settle in here. She's only four and she's not used to being in the big city. Can you do that for me? Be her friend?"

I don't want -

"Okay, Tsubasa." Yes. For him I'll do it because he told me last night Cogs isn't his favourite. That's me. Right?

He looks a whole lot more relieved now. "Thank you."

As we head out the door, he tells me all distractedly: "Don't eat too many doughnuts if they have them at the WBBA. Remember, you're getting ice cream this evening."

"Yeah, a LOT, right?"

"Yes." He smiles down at me.

We get there and Cogs and Madoka are waiting for us all in the morning light with Cogs's hair in that little braid again, and Madoka and Tsubasa grinning at each other like idiots, oh - and me, forgotten in their little sparkly-eyed moment.

The day goes so so so so so so so so slowwwwwww...it makes me kind of yawn because it's so boring. Tsubasa told me to help Cogs train and get used to the stadium and stuff but her beyblade is just so little and weak and boring. I tell her I'm tired of training and so she knocks down all the training dummies. It takes her, like, six tries just to get one down.

"Do you have a special move or what?" I ask her.

"Yeah! Pisces and me have a real good special move!" she says excitedly. "It's Super Jump of Power. Pisces jumps way high up and then crashes down!"

I click my tongue all dismissingly. "Those kinds of moves take your stamina away real fast. What, you hit the other one with your tip or your fusion wheel?"

Cogs looks confused. "With the...bey."

"What part of the bey?"

"I don't know. I didn't really actually try it out yet."

Ohhhh, good grief. Tsubasa always says that whenever he gets frustrated. "You got a lot to work on, kid."

"Hey! I'm four!"

"Show me your special move, will you? And you need to rename it. Super Jump of Power is really really lame."

"No it's not!" I hope Cogs doesn't start crying because then I'll really be in big trouble and whoops, there goes ice cream...so I try to be nice.

"H-hey, what I mean is, I'll help you make it better! Then I bet you'll even be able to beat Tsubasa. Okay, so maybe not him, but you'll definitely be, uh, better."

"Okay!" Cogs pulls out her little Comet Pisces and gets it into her launcher. She launches pretty good, without a wobble.

"Okay, then, Cogs, show me your move." I'm totally not concerned. There's no way she's really got that power...and I was right. Again. Her little fusion wheel spins against Libra's facebolt and then loses balance, coming to a standstill in the stadium.

"Awwwww man", whines Cogs.

"I was right. You need a little coaching. Try this." I turn her beyblade around in my hands and show her where to hit on Libra. "As long as you bounce forwards towards your facebolt and flip 360, instead of bouncing towards your tip and clipping, which makes you fall, then you should be able to land steady."

Then I turn it again. "Slam the edge of my fusion wheel instead of the facebolt; it probably won't work on Libra because of the balance precision tip, but on another top-heavy bey built for defence, it can be more effective."

Cogs nods really hard all the way through. "And how about instead of Super Jump of Power, we call it...the Fin Buster?"

"Yeah!" Cogs jumps and nearly falls into the stadium. Maybe she isn't so bad after all.


	17. Pigeons

~Yuu~

I feel like singing until my little tiny voice box explodes and flies away. We're going for ice cream, yes, finally! He has been promising me this ever since before he left. It's like this tiny pigeon jumped up in my soul and won't stop flying around, because for some reason I feel like jumping off a thousand roofs and...

Or maybe that's just the anticipation of a massive sugar high. I'm totally going to crash after this but I tell you from experience that it's going to be worth. Every. Minute!

And then the poor pigeon is roadkill, courtesy of the enormous eighteen-wheeler that is Madoka and Cogs, sitting at the table where me and Tsubasa always sit, apparently waiting for us. Madoka came and picked Cogs up for lunch today and didn't bring her back and I'd hoped that that would be the last I saw of her for a very very long time...but I guess life just likes to come and crash every single fun thing that I've ever gotten to do.

I thought it was just going to be just the two of us tonight. Me and Tsubasa. Me and the guy that I totally look up to whom I haven't seen in months because he was off saving the world and adopting new children and getting haircuts and falling in love...while I was stuck in the WBBA 24/7, everyone else too busy to train me, and the window was way too small to even see a single thing except...BUILDINGS. I hate buildings now.

And then of course he makes me sit right across from Cogs so that he can look into Madoka's eyes and sigh dreamily while his sundae melts. I hope it melts all over his shirt. He has his little organic cone of lactose-free coffee-flavoured, because evidently even in the middle of the afternoon he has to have something related to coffee, sans milk. Which I totally don't get. The entire point of ice cream is that it's ICE plus CREAM, and without the cream you only have ICE. Borrrring.

He did stick true to his promise, though, and bought me the biggest thing on the menu. Totally sugar-packed. He didn't even make me get fat-free, which he's such a health nut that it really surprised me. The hard part is gonna be eating it before it melts through the cardboard carton and floods the entire store. All sprinkles and coloured sugar and syrup and cookies, oh -

The only thing that's really gross about all this is that Cogs got her own little bowl of ice cream chock full of everything she could find - including a pebble, I suspect - and she is stirring it into a huge soup. I've never been able to stomach it when people do that. It's so immature. Four-year-olds, am I right? It's sure a good thing that I'm eleven now.

All of this is just the beginning of this massive landslide that we call This Evening. I manage to eat all the ice cream in my bowl and I think I'm starting to get sick already. Then Cogs tries to feed me hers. And then she falls asleep and Tsubasa PICKS HER UP which he NEVER DID TO ME EVER and CARRIES HER HOME, which means we have to walk forever til we get to Madoka's boring old house, and then, and then, and then, it gets realllllllllllllllllllllly gross. He KISSES HER on the CHEEK. ON THE FACE.

AND THEN SHE KISSES HIM BACK.

As if the truckload of ice cream wasn't enough to make me feel sick! I mean, COME ON! THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT! And me, because I'm NOT a child! And Cogs doesn't count because she's asleep. But still.

I need to talk to this guy or things just may get really bad for my future.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" he is caught up in his little epic sparkly world where he always goes when Madoka's close by.

"Uh...hmmm? Yuu? Were you saying something?"

"Yes, Tsubasa, I've been saying your name for like the past hour!"

He looks confused. "Have you?...sorry. I guess I'm a little bit out of it right now. Long day..."

I manage to pull off the famous facepalm even with sugar bouncing through my skull. "I thought it was just going to be the two of us tonight. You've promised and promised and promised -"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuu, I didn't know that was what you wanted. I'll remember that next time."

"NEXT time? So you'll buy me ice cream again? The giant size!?" This will make up for it. Almost.

"Well...not for a while. But maybe someday."

The pigeon in my soul just walked through a sprinkler with its mangled legs.


	18. I Choose You

The song I Choose You belongs to Sara Bareilles.

* * *

~Tsubasa~

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

_I can live by the light in your eyes_

I put a photograph on the desk beside my bed and I've kept it there. It's a picture of Madoka, of course. I'm so glad everything's working out. I was unsure if she would accept me.

_I'll unfold before you_

_What I've strung together_

I opened my lunchbox today - the cafeteria was closed because the refrigerators quit working - and I found a note inside with a smile on it. I knew immediately whom it was from.

So I sent one back. I walked by her apartment today and stuck it on her door with Scotch tape.

_The very first words of a life-long love letter..._

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

She brings Cogs by every morning and leaves her at the WBBA to train. Cogs is turning into a miniature version of Madoka, talking all the time about maintenance and parts. Madoka finally learned how to take care of her hair.

* * *

~Madoka~

Things seem much more peaceful around here at last. Dad says things are dying down. There aren't bladers knocking on our doors 24/7.

_I choose you_

Cogs plays in the living room. Tsubasa is in our kitchen eating all the sunflower seeds from the cabinet. Dad lets him do this and I don't know why. I have noticed, though, that Yuu has been very mopey lately. He sits on the couch in the living room with his arms crossed. Even when we try to get him to play video games, he just says he's tired.

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

The thing I'm relieved about, though, is that Dad is OK with Tsubasa. He's not like the angry dads who lock their daughter up, or accompany them everywhere with a loaded shotgun. No, in fact, Dad and Tsubasa seem to have really hit it off.

_I choose you,_

_I choose you_

They like the same chips and everything. They both like barbecue. It's really funny how men think.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true_

I'm afraid that Yuu may be upset about our relationship. I think he may feel replaced. I told Tsubasa, and Tsubasa says he'll talk to him. Dad says that young boys are like this: very possessive of the people they care about, especially when they've come from a hard background, like Yuu has.

Tsubasa tells me that he has spoken to Yuu, and that Yuu will get over it.

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me, and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

For the time being, I am going to let him deal with it and rejoice in the fact that I don't feel lonely anymore. I don't feel like I'm missing anything. I feel like I'm complete.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you_

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you,_

_I choose you_

There's a photograph of the two of us taped to my mirror in the top right corner where I see it every morning when I wake up; then I smile, no matter what's happening. He left a note on my door with a smiley face on it and I kept it in my pocket all day long.

_We are not perfect; we learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes, I'll prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements I am under_

_I'm under-prepared, but I'm willing_

_And even better:_

We never go anywhere without holding hands. Cogs is happy about the whole thing. I think she feels like she's found a family again.

_I get to be the other half of you_

_tell the world that we finally got it all right_

She seems to have brightness in her eyes again. Her hair is growing out darker because she's not in the sun as often; she fits in to me and Dad's lives like she was a puzzle piece, lost all these years.

_I choose you_

Now that I have Cogs to take care of, my time seems destined for greater things; I don't feel like I'm not helping with something here. I feel needed.

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

And best of all, I feel loved.

_I choose you_


	19. Talk

~Tsubasa~

I've been thinking about something for weeks now. Ever since I heard Cogs call Madoka 'mom' for the first time. It was a good moment, but Cogs needs a dad...right?

Why shouldn't that be me?

What we have is real. Unfailingly, alarmingly real. Call me sentimental - very, very sentimental - but I never want this to end. We should be together forever, I think.

There is only one obstacle that could possibly hinder my plan: Yuu. He seems very pouty about all of this.

It's early morning; he stumbles into our kitchen with his pyjamas still on, reaching for his marshmallow cereal. I sit down at the other end of the table and start to talk.

* * *

~Yuu~

"Hey." I look up to the other end of our rinky dinky little chipped up table to where Tsubasa is sitting. I woke up really happy today because...well, I don't know why. Maybe because waking up is one of the only times where Madoka isn't here.

"Hey", I say back, because I like to copy him sometimes.

"Hey, Yuu, did you ever want a mom?"

My head snaps up like it's on a snappy string. What? "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." He taps his fingers on the coffee cup, tap, tap, tap. "When you get to be my age, and you meet a special person, you fall in love, right?"

"I don't know."

"You do. That's what happens, when you're an adult", he says like a grownup. He always talks like a grownup when he's trying to tell me stuff I already know.

"How do you know? Maybe you're not really in love", I say in a little voice, pretending to look at my cereal.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure, Yuu", he laughs. "It's hard to mistake. But anyway", he continues, "When grownups fall in love, they naturally want to get married. Right?"

MARRIED!? No! They can't do that! Can they?"

"Why...why do you ask?"

"Yuu. I think you know", he says, looking deeeep, deeeep into my eyes. When he does this I can never look away.

"Are you gonna...get married to Madoka?" My voice comes out in a teeny tiny baby whisper.

"Haha...I was thinking about it", he says, getting all pink, like he does whenever she is around. "I was going to tell you first so you're not upset when it happens."

I'm already upset. I don't want...

"I don't..."

"Hey. Are you OK?"

Burning, burning, burning up, I'm so FRUSTRATED! I've been trying to let him see forever that this is NOT OK WITH ME!

"NO!" I stand up on my chair. "I'm not ok!"

"Yuu - "

"I don't like this, not one little single tiny bit! I don't like it! I thought it was just gonna be you and me!"

"Things change", he says firmly. "You can't expect me to stay single forever! I can't live like that, and neither can you!"

"Why!?" I want to know why!

"I need somebody. And you do too. I can't be a mom and a dad for you, Yuu."

"Why not?" Little tears splash in my cereal. "You were doing a good job before."

"No, I wasn't", he says gently. "I've been gone most of the time. With Madoka here, things could be better. You could have someone to watch over you all the time, have a real home life."

I stamp my feet. "NO! I don't want you to! I don't need watching over!"

He rises up from the table. "Well guess what? I'm an adult, and you aren't going to stop me from getting married if I want! You'll just have to deal with it, Yuu!"

"No I won't! You can't make me do anything!" I will be brave.

He grabs my arm and pulls me down from the chair. "I am your legal guardian, and you WILL listen to me." His face is madder than I've seen it in ages. "Get your backpack. We're going."

"But - "

"Now." He grabs my cereal and pours it all down the sink, it's soggy anyway, and we spent too much time arguing here. "Get out of your pyjamas. Go!" he snaps. So I go.

While he's not looking, I put Libra and some more clothes in my backpack. If he isn't going to listen to me, I may as well go. I've done training journeys on my own before. He can't stop me; he'll see. And he'll be sorry.

And maybe, just maybe, then I will come back.


End file.
